Pokemon và những câu chuyện không phải ai cũng biết
by Hikari0506
Summary: Tập hợp câu chuyện ngắn (one-shot, short-fic hay drabble) của những nhân vật từ nhiều thế giới và kiếp sống khác nhau, bao gồm cả những giọt nước mắt và nụ cười. Có thể nhận Request.
1. Chapter 1

-Fanfiction 30 days challenge-

~*Day 1: moment*~

Author: Hikari0506

Rating: T

Fandom: Pokemon Special

Aditional tag(s): Fluffy, awkward moment, fall in love at the first sight, domestic, damn I was writting this at 2 freaking a.m

Couple: Red x Yellow (PokeSpé)

Sau năm lần đầu chuyện đó xảy ra, Yellow nghĩ mình sắp ngất, mà thực sự là có lần cô ngất thật.

Lần đầu tiên nó xảy ra, khi đó cô chỉ là một cô bé, đứa con nhỏ của khu rừng Virdian, bằng một cách nào đó đã bị lạc trong rừng và bị tấn công bởi một Draniti hoang dã. Non nớt, nhỏ bé, điều duy nhất cô cảm thấy khi đó là tim mình dường như nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực khi thấy một cơ thể dài màu xanh lớn phóng nhanh đến chỗ cô.

Và vòng tay che chở của một vị trainer trẻ tuổi đó.

"Em không sao chứ?" Người đó hỏi, cả giọng nói và điệu bộ đều y như một tên hướng đạo sinh. "Em nên cẩn thận hơn khi đi trong rừng" giọng người kia ấm áp một cách kỳ lạ. Yellow còn nhớ như in cái điệu bộ ngây ngô đến dễ thương của anh chàng kia khi giúp cô bắt một rattata, nay là Ratty, và giúp cô quay về nhà.

Cô vẫn không quên được tia sáng trong mắt đỏ kia khi anh đang nói cô nghe việc chăm sóc Pokémon bằng cả trái tim.

Lần thứ hai chuyện đó xảy ra, đó là lỗi của Blue. Chắc chắn là lỗi của Blue và Masked Man. Chắc chắn là lỗi của Blue khi đàn chị giấu hai cọng lông vũ huyền bí trong mũ rơm của cô, lỗi của Blue khi đàn chị bày ra trò giả trai ngay từ đầu (mặc dù có yếu tố bất ngờ có ích thiệt...), và đó chắc chắn cũng là lỗi của Masked Man khi đóng băng họ lại.

Đó chắn chắn là lỗi của bọn họ nên khi cô tháo mũ ra ai nhìn cũng giống như vừa thấy nguyên một con ma vậy.

"Ye...Yellow... Chị là con gái?"

Blue tự tát mặt mình một cái. Thằng Gold dở hơi.

"Khoan. Em là con gái trước giờ luôn à?"

Yellow liền xụ mặt xuống. Anh Red dở hơi.

Và Blasti vì sốc không ngờ rằng Yellow sẽ để bí mật lộ sớm thế nên quên phun tiếp nước nóng ra luôn. Vì vậy băng chỗ mấy người kia vẫn chưa tan hết.

Chết tiệt, Blasti!

Lần thứ ba chuyện đó xảy ra, nó không phải là lỗi của ai hết.

Chắc chắn Red đã có thể thấy rằng Yellow định nói thêm gì đó trước khi biến mất qua "lỗ đen" mà Deoxys đã tạo ra, trong một lúc cậu đã thầm mong rằng đó là điều mà cậu đang mong muốn.

Nhớ ra điều đó, Red tự vả mặt mình một cái trước khi úp mặt xuống hai tay. Hiện cậu đang ngồi ở khu vực nghỉ ngơi ở Battle Frontier, không mặc áo vì cái lý do quái quỷ nào đấy, và thế quái nào lại nhớ đến khi đó. Chết tiệt Red, tỉnh lại dùm cái đi, đó là Yellow, đàn em của mày đấy! Bạn mày đấy! Đừng có mà cố hủy tình bạn giữa hai đứa nữa -

"Reddd~ Ông đang làm gì ế~?" cái giọng quá ư là lảnh lót của người-mà-ai-cũng-biết kéo cậu ra thực tại. Ờ phải, Blue, suýt nữa quên mất cô bạn. Ai chứ dể lộ chuyện này cho loa phát thanh di động này chả khác nào tự đào hố chôn mình. "Đang nghĩ về Yellow phải không nà~?" Ừ đúng cậu đang nghĩ về Yel - sì tốp! Sao nhỏ biết!? Red quay lại nhìn Blue với cặp mắt không-thể-tin-được.

Cậu định chối ngay. "Sao cậu biết?" Nhưng miệng cậu nhanh hơn cái não.

Blue hợp sức với Gold và Emerald thì cả ba sẽ trở thành ba loa phóng thanh phường mở 24/7, chuyện cậu chuyên gia tơ tưởng - trong ngôn ngữ của bọn họ, hay đúng hơn là nghĩ đến - trong ngôn ngữ của cậu - Yellow, thường xuyên nhất định cả cái Frontier sẽ biết trong vòng một tiếng. Rồi chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra sau đó với cậu có chúa Arcesus mới biết.

"Linh cảm" Blue nheo mắt lại, miệng nhếch lên để lộ hàm răng thẳng trắng sáng với bộ mặt không thể nào không thể nào đểu hơn được nữa.

Mà khoan, mấy giây trước cậu vừa thú nhận mình thích Yellow phải không?

Chết mẹ, cậu tiêu rồi...

Lần thứ ba là lỗi của Red, Blue thầm rủa. Chắc chắn là lỗi của tên hướng đạo sinh hậu đậu đó...

Đó là khoảng gần 10 năm sau, cả hai người cuối cùng cũng chịu thổ lộ mà bắt đầu hẹn hò. Blue mừng gần chết đi được ("Mắc mớ gì mà cậu phải mừng thay cho tên ngố đó" bạn trai cô, Green đã từng nói thế khi liếc Red đang tình ta tình tứ với Yellow đến mức cháy xém).

Cô với Ruby là người lên kế hoạch để hai người họ bắt đầu mối quan hệ này. Vì ban đầu cô và Ruby là người tốt quyết định giúp họ, nên người ta nó, làm ơn thì làm ơn cho trót.

Hai người quyết định làm mai cho họ (mà họ không hề hay biết) luôn.

Họ tốt mà. Tốt lắm luôn ế.

Chính vì thế bằng cách nào đó cô và Ruby đã sắp xếp giúp họ một cuộc hẹn ở Goldenrod, mệt quá, nói trắng ra là cô bảo hẹn họ nói chuyện tại một nhà hàng ở Goldenrod đi. Cả hai cũng lôi kéo được cả bọn Pokedex Holder còn lại, hợp tác với Red, 'mua chuộc' Pokémon hai 'nạn nhân' để lấy size nhẫn, nhét chiếc nhẫn vào một dĩa mì ý, lét lút nhét hộp chứa nhẫn còn lại vào túi áo của tên đần thối kia rồi lủi đi thật nhanh. Kế hoạch đơn giản mà hiệu quả.

Đó là nếu Red không lấy nhầm dĩa, tợn nguyên nĩa mì vào miệng với chiếc nhận trong đó rồi nghẹn, để cho Yellow phát hoảng lên định giúp Red nhưng trượt nước sốt mới bị đổ trên sàn rồi kéo cả hai té, tạo thành một bãi lộn xộn đến mức cả ba bị cấm đến nơi đó trong 1 tháng.

Ừ thì sau đó cả hai cũng chịu bình tĩnh lại để nhìn thẳng vào cái chủ đề chính hiện đang nằm trên tay của tên hướng đạo sinh. Blue cười cười nhìn tấm ảnh ngày cưới, ít nhất thì bọn họ cũng đang hạnh phúc.

Sau đó...à không có sau đó...

Lần thứ năm, hơn 20 năm sau, Yellow thật sự chỉ muốn tin rằng đó chỉ là một trò đùa ác ý của ai đó. Rất ác. Đặc biệt khi người đó mang gương mặt người chồng đã mất của cô nhiều năm trước. Trái tim cô đã bị thử thách quá nhiều, tổn thương quá nhiều để chịu thêm được những trò đùa như thế này nữa.

Nhưng một phần nào đó, cô vẫn muốn tin, tin rằng kia là người đó. Dexholder mẫu mực đời đầu tiên, niềm tự hào của khu vực Kanto, người cha mà những đứa trẻ của cô xứng đáng được có. Người cô yêu thương nhất.

Rồi cô nhận ra rằng... sao cũng được. Mơ cũng được, ảo ảnh cũng được, là giả cũng được. Chỉ cần cô được nghe lại giọng nói ấy.

Dịu dàng, "Yellow". Ngây ngô, "Lâu lắm rồi nhỉ?". Thấu hiểu, "Vất vả cho em nhiều rồi".

Yêu thương, "Anh đã về".

Câu nói đó. Cô chỉ cần duy nhất câu đó thôi.

"Mừng anh về nhà".


	2. Chapter 2

Oneshot: Blue và buổi kể chuyện ít ai biết đến

Note: cả Red, Green và Blue đều 21 tuổi, còn Yellow thì 19 tuổi

Tag(S): Soldier!AU, crack?

• • •

"Đến lượt cậu kể đó Green!"

Vừa hoằn thăng xong câu chuyện của mình là Red liền ném ngay cây đèn pin cho cậu bạn tóc phản trọng lực bên cạnh. Cả đám ai nấy đưa mắt nhìn trên Dexholder, đồng thời cũng là một giáo sư trong đoàn, một cách chờ đợi trong khi anh loay hoay không biết nên bắt đầu từ đâu.

"Kể đi. Không làm ai sợ được là phải bao chầu nước đấy!"

Chả là nguyên đám trong tiểu đội nhỏ của họ rảnh rỗi sinh nông nổi, thức đêm tổ chức kể chuyện ma. Trong một đêm mưa nặng hạt.

Vui thì vui đấy cơ mà không biết nếu sếp bắt được thì có bị phạt vì thức khuya hay không thôi.

Green liền xoay ngược cây đèn pin lại rồi bật nó lên, để nói chiếu ngược lên gương mặt mình, nổi bật trong căn phòng tối đen trước bao con mắt tò mò của đám chiến hữu. "Được. Vậy tôi sẽ kể câu chuyện về một con quái vật thích chém giết con người"

"Ế. Thiệt không vậy? Hết chuyện Gengar giết chóc của Red đến cái này à?" Blue nói, ra vẻ mặt đắc ý. Qua ba câu chuyện trước thì cô cũng chẳng giật mình được một chút nữa là.

"Tất nhiên rồi" Green chống cằm. "Âu cũng phải chịu thôi khi mà con quái vật ấy vốn đã chán ghét con người đến vậy"

"Mấy cậucos nghe đến chuyện cổ tích về việc một con người vì có vũ khí trong tay mà chém giết hàng loạt Pokemon chưa?" Đã nghe, còn rõ luôn ấy chứ. Vừa là chuyện cổ tích vừa là truyện...ngụ ngôn ở Sinnoh mà.

"Con quái vật này có nguồn gốc là từ những con Pokemon đó đấy!"

"Giữa màn đêm tăm tối, nó thích lẫn vào màn đêm, kiên nhẫn tìm kiến con mồi của mình. Oh, phải rồi! Nó rất thích lảng vảng vào những đêm tối trời, ẩm ướt như thế này. Nó luôn Mường tượng ra cái vẻ mặt phủ đầy trong nước mắt và nỗi sợ hãi của con mồi mình khi đối mặt với nó. Vờn qua vờn lại con mồi, cho con mồi cảm nhận thấy cái chết và sự bất lực..."

"Cái quái vật đó cầm trên tay một lưỡi hái rất lớn để lấy đầu người"

"Người ta nói con quái này tựa như sứ giả của thần chết vậy. Cơ thể nó được ghép thành từ những xác chết của những Pokemon bị giết kia, mang hình thù kì dị mà bất kìa ai nhìn vào đều buộc phải xé đi đôi mắt của chính mình. Nó thối rữa đến mức từng mảng thịt chảy nhão nhẹt, rơi rớt, đi đến đâu lắm tanh rình đến đó, thối đến mức không chịu được. Linh hồn nó giống như lửa nhưng màu xanh, lạnh ngắt, ai đụng đến đều sẽ bị đưa đến cổng địa ngục"

Yellow hơi nép vào người của Red một chút, tay ôm chặt Chuchu trong khi Blue vẫn dỏng tai nghe, biểu tình tất cả có hơi căng thẳng. Một chút.

"Cứ như thế, nó tiến tới, kề lưỡi hái họng hoắt sáng bóng vào cổ của con mồi đang say ngủ của mình, bước chân vang lên từng tiếng kẽo kẹtcura sàn gỗ và xương chân bị trẹo..."

Như để mô tả, từ ngoài cánh cửa gỗ vang lên cái tiếng kẻo cà kẻo kẹt và ánh nến loe loét yếu ớt chiếu qua khe cửa của anh chàng đi tuần ban đêm. Biết lắm thế mà sao cả đám vẫn run.

"Nở ra nụ cười sảng khoái ki h tởm nó giơ lưỡi hái của mình lên và..."

"XOẸT!"

Là tác giả, tui xin thề cả doanh trại đều có thể nghe thấy tiếng thét chói tai và tiếng bàn đế đổ phát ra từ phòng của đám Kanto Dexholder đấy.

Green, sau khi mở đèn phòng lên, ôm cây đèn và Arcanine của mình lăn lộn dưới đất mà cười trong khi la hét 'tui thắng cược rồi nhá!' giữa từng hơi thở.

"Nhìn mấy người y chang đám Cottonne bị hù luôn!"

"Không...Không có!"

"Thiệt á? Khỏi chối. Vừa nãy còn khóc thét rồi giật bắn người lên luôn mà"

"Đã bảo là không có mà tên Green chết giẫm!" Blue đỏ bừng mặt mà cãi chày cãi cối. "Bộ muốn tui cho cậu uống nguyên bụng nước từ Saur hả!?"

Cùng khi đó. Cái cửa vùng mở ra, để lộ một khuôn mặt không mấy bình tĩnh từ trưởng đoàn của họ. Có vẻ như có người vừa bị đánh thức khỏi giấc ngủ a~~

Là tác giả, tui xin thề là họ còn la to hơn lúc nãy nữa.

• • •

Ngày hôm sau..

Blue nằm ngay ngắn trên giường ngủ của mình, lầm bầm vài câu rủa Green - vì đã kể câu chuyện ma đó, và trưởng đoàn - người đã bắt cả đội dọn dẹp hết cả khu căn cứ mệt bở hơi ta, nói là 'nó nằm trong chương trình luyện tập thể lực'. Thể lực cái mông. Đó là phạt. Là lạm dụng chức quyền! Blue thật sự rất muốn hét lên với hai nguời họ nhưng thay vào đó hét văn gối. 'Tui đã làm gì sai~~'

Đó là đến khi cô cảm thấy cái gì đó ươn ướt và nồng nhỏ giọt lên trán.

'Aaa...Ra là nước bị rỉ từ tầng trên xuống thôi' Blue nghĩ. 'Nhưng mà sao hình dạng của nó kì dị quá...Mà sao nó màu đen?'

'Ủa mà khoan, cái vệt đen này...hôm qua có không nhỉ. Mà...ế! Hôm qua có cái này đâu!'

Mà hình thù kiểu quái gì thế này? Sau khi nghe câu chuyện của Green hôm qua, Blue chỉ có thể nghĩ đến...quái vật-

• • •

Cùng lúc đó, ở tầng trên.

Chả là do là người bày đầu nên giờ phải dọn dẹp thêm gác mái nên đến khuya rồi mà vẫn chưa dọn xong. 'Số gì mà nhọ nồi thế này...' Red ca cẩm trong khi ôm văn thùng nước dự trữ.

"Hửm? Cái quái gì, sao tự dưng có thùng rượu bị rò ở đây? Chậc còn làm dơ sàn nữa!" Red nhìn thùng rượu nho khoái khẩu của cậu bị Red luyến tiếc.

"Thế này thì đảm bảo cũng sẽ thấm xuống tầng đước cho coi" Red thở dài, xoắn tay áo định nhấc thùng xuống dưới tầng lầu để mà dọn dẹp, trong khi tiếp tục phàn nàn vì lịch dọn lại tăng thêm.

Đó là nếu không có hai cái sợi dây đài nhìn khác giống dây leo của Pokemon chọc thủng cái sàn gỗ làm Red rơi xuống.

Văn tiếng kêu la oai oái quen cmn thuộc vang lên đánh thức cả khu nhà dậy.

"Aaaah! Nó - nó xuất giện rồi kìa! Nó là quái vật hay Varias vậy!" Blue la lên hùng hồn, ôm chặt trong tay là con Jigglipuff đang nghẹt thở vì bị ôm quá chặt. "Tao sẽ làm đối thủ của mày! Ngon thì cứ nhào lại đây!" Saur, con Venusaur của Blue chỉ biết dùng dây leo vuốt mặt thở dài. Những người khác chung một khu liền nhanh chóng chạy đến phòng Blue để xem tình hình, trong số đó thì Green lại chạy nhanh nhất.

"Này Blue! Có chuyện gì vậy!

Red, người bị lãnh đủ, dùng tay đầy thùng rượu đã đổ và bể nát ra nửa đầu, mắt nheo lại, khuôn mặt cực kì hắc ám.

"Này...Chuyện quái gì đang diễn ra ở đây vậy hả...?"

"Gyaa! Nó biết nói! Trời ơi nó biết nói!"

Tự dưng Red nghe có tiếng rắc phát ra từ tim và lòng mình. Aa, niềm tin về lũ bạn đã bị đứt dây a~~

Và sau đó, Blue đã phải đối mặt với một thứ còn đáng sợ hơn cả quái vật...


End file.
